


Dotted Red

by ateenknee



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Collars, Daddy Kink, Hickeys, It's just not very well thought out, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Top Kang Yeosang, Wooyoung gets embarrassed by how needy he is, Yeosang helps him feel better, ddlb, leather cuffs, minor bondage, there's a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateenknee/pseuds/ateenknee
Summary: Baby boy Wooyoungie feels sad and lonely while Daddy Yeosang plays League of Legends. Yeosang decides his kitten needs some special attention to remind him of how loved he is.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	Dotted Red

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished something! Woo! I've drafted so many different fics but never had the inspiration to finish one. I really didn't plan this one out as well as I should've but it got finished and that's all that matters to me. 
> 
> With any other scenario, this would be Baby Boy Yeosang getting ruined, but I imagine him as a top with Woo for some reason. 
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy these two love birds.

Wooyoung had scrolled mindlessly on his phone all afternoon, struggling to pay attention to anything. He and Yeosang both had no plans and so far they've spent their free day relaxing at home. Wooyoung laid on their bed, nestled in between their many pillows and blankets, comfy, but bored beyond belief.

Wooyoung eventually decides that being on his phone is useless considering he hasn't done anything but scroll for the past half hour. Accepting defeat, he locks his phone and sets it on their bedside table. His eyes fall on his boyfriend, sitting across the room at his gaming PC. Wooyoung can see that his eyebrows are furrowed lightly, a sign of his sharp focus, and it makes him smile. 

Every few seconds Yeosang would mutter into his headphones responding to whoever he was playing with or sending out directions, all words Wooyoung didn't quite understand. He's mentioned before that he tries his best to stay quiet when he's online to avoid bothering his boyfriend despite Wooyoung not really minding the noise. Still, he finds it endearing. 

Wooyoung's eyes travel down to Yeosang's hands, clicking wildly at his keyboard. His forearms have pronounced veins running down the length of them. When the two first met, it was one of the first things Wooyoung had noticed about the boy. They shook hands upon being introduced and his eyes strayed on his hands for longer than what was probably comfortable for the other. They both laughed about it once they finally started dating. 

He feels a faint tightening in his chest, getting stronger the longer he stared. His lips curl downward into a small frown. He doesn't want to be needy. They spent their morning together.  _ Yeosang is busy _ , he thinks to himself.

But he wants so badly to be held. 

Wooyoung is always needy for attention- no one that knows him would ever deny that- however, he still tries not to become overbearing. While he'd love to be forever attached at the hip to his boyfriend, he knows Yeosang can only handle so much at a time. They're both incredibly open about their needs and have been understanding of each other throughout the relationship. Wooyoung knows that Yeosang needs space, and Yeosang knows that Wooyoung needs attention. 

Regardless of how many times Yeosang reassures Wooyoung that he loves showering him with affection, occasionally he worries that he bothers his boyfriend with how needy he can be. The feeling in his chest travels down to his stomach and it becomes harder for him to swallow. He feels the beginnings of tears behind his eyes but quickly huffs a breath to stop them. He's torn between bothering Yeosang and disturbing his free time or feeling like garbage, alone on their bed. 

Wooyoung's lip quivers slightly and he decides that he can't handle being away from him anymore. He sits up a bit too quickly and fidgets with his hands between his thighs. Shyly, he attempts to get his boyfriend's attention.

"Daddy...?" The words so quiet he barely heard them himself. He knew that with his headphones on, they definitely didn't make it to Yeosang either. He looks down to where he is playing with his thumb and considers giving up and leaving him alone. When he feels the burning in his eyes return, he immediately scoots off of their bed and pads over to the computer desk. Again, he tries to grab his attention.

"Daddy," he says, this time a touch firmer. He's not sure if he actually heard him, but Yeosang looked up from his game to glace at Wooyoung shortly and gives him a curt smile. His hand quickly flicks at the headphone closest to Wooyoung and it slides behind his ear. 

"Hi, my love."

His answer was short but it made Wooyoung feel worlds better than before. Still, he needed more. The churning in his gut grew worse from both the fear of upsetting Yeosang and the need to be held. Yeosang's eyes were back on the screen at this point, the clicking of his keyboard loud in Wooyoung's ears, but he could tell he would listen if Woo were to say anything. 

Words weren't coming easily, so instead, he takes a step closer and kneels down next to the desk chair. As gently as he can, he crawls under Yeosang's arms and makes his way into his lap, doing his best not to jostle his hands any.

" _ Oh, u-uhh, hello. What uhh... what are you doing, baby _ ? Inhib turret's down, guys." Unsure of how to react, Yeosang simply allows Wooyoung to settle onto his lap and refocuses on the game in front of him, though not before taking a hand and pulling him closer to his chest so he doesn't fall. 

The heavy weight that had been swirling around Wooyoung's stomach disappeared when he felt the other's hands on him. Still on the edge of tears, he squeezes his own hands behind his boyfriend's back and clasps them on each shoulder. He sighs into the crook of Yeosang's neck, finally feeling at peace. Feeling bad for interrupting him, he places a soft, barely-there kiss.

"Ah, shit, minion got me." Yeosang flips up the mic arm attached to his headphones and leans back slightly to see Wooyoung's face. He doesn't have much time before he respawns, but he spends the entirety of it landing wet smooches all over Wooyoung's cheeks and playfully cupping his ass. It makes the other boy giggle, probably his favorite sound in the world. "Hi, kitten. Go back into my neck for a bit, I'm about to respawn."

Wooyoung chuckles at his wording but complies anyway. His arms squeeze tight around his boyfriend and their bodies melt into each other. Eventually, he feels his breathing even out. Yeosang finishes the round and says goodbye to his online friends. Wooyoung feels the other take his headphones off and sets them on their designated stand. 

Yeosang turns Wooyoung's head to face his own but still lets him rest against his shoulder. A hand glides up into his hair and gently runs his fingers through it. "So why did my baby surprise daddy like that, huh? Were you just feeling needy?" He places a tender kiss to the other's forehead.

"I-I, um... Y-you were... and I, uh..." His face fills with heat as he stumbles through his words. The guilt builds back up and he becomes too embarrassed to say anything else. 

"Hey, hey, baby, what's wrong?" Yeosang pulls Wooyoung a bit further back to face him directly. "You know you can cuddle up on me whenever you want."

A single tear slips down Wooyoung's cheek without him wanting it to. A gross thickness forms in his throat and his breath hiccups as he speaks. "I-I'm sorry, Daddy, I ju-ust m-missed you so mu-much, didn't wanna bother you-"

"Baby boy, listen to me, okay? I don't care what I'm doing. If you need something, I'll drop everything, no matter how small you think it is." His hand grips Wooyoung's chin and pulls their lips together. His tongue digs into his mouth and pulls him closer by pressing behind his teeth. The kiss isn't soft, but it's by no means dirty either. It's Yeosang's way of being rough the way Wooyoung prefers yet still letting his love shine through. 

After a few moments, their lips part. Wooyoung breathes out a shaky exhale and his hands grip tighter behind Yeosang's back. Still too afraid to voice his anxieties, he says the only word he'd been able to use so far.

"Daddy..."

Yeosang doesn't expect Wooyoung to say anything else. It's not the first time his boyfriend had worried about his neediness. Instead, he places more kisses to Wooyoung's cheeks, mouthing his words against his skin. "Mmm, kitten. You know how much Daddy loves you, right? Or does he need to show you?" Yeosang asks with a quirk of his eyebrow.

Wooyoung inhales quietly and feels his face redden at the suggestion. His eyes lift up to meet Yeosang's for the first time and he finds a sly smirk.

Yeosang's lips trace lightly down Wooyoung's face, nibbling teasingly at each bit of skin he passes until he reaches his ear. He feels the boy in his lap shudder as his deep voice carries through him. "Well, baby boy? Tell me what you want. Do you need Daddy to remind you just how much he loves you? Loves how needy you are?"

"Yes. Please, Daddy," Wooyoung responds nervously. He knows his Daddy will take care of him, but he never fails to feel shy when he offers. 

The older boy only smirks in response and swiftly lifts Wooyoung into the air, drawing a cute squeak from him. His legs wrap around Yeosang's waist tightly and his nails claw into his back. Yeosang treads over to their bed and gently lays Wooyoung on his back and plops a hard, playful kiss on the corner of his lips. 

"Get undressed for me, baby."

Wooyoung sits up only to remove his t-shirt and sweats, throwing them both onto the floor before laying back down with a puff of air. 

"Would you like to wear anything, baby boy? You can wear any of your outfits, any lingerie, whatever you want. I want you to feel pretty."

"Uh, actually... could I wear the cuffs? With the matching collar?" Wooyoung's voice was soft as he spoke, slowly dipping further into his headspace. 

They both had a plethora of toys and outfits that they used during their playtime, but Wooyoung's favorite was when he got to wear simple, black leather. He felt pretty and ready to be used. Yeosang chuckled with a short ' _ of course'  _ and turned to face the closet. He pulled out the box that held all of their restraint related items and dug around until he found two leather belted cuffs and a collar with the same design, along with a silver chain that clipped onto the wrist cuffs.

He turned back to the boy on the bed and nodded his head upward, a sign for the other to reach his wrists out. The insides of the cuffs were padded with a soft fur-like material so they slid on easily. The belts that wrapped around the middle of them would only be tightened when he is being punished. Wooyoung then sat up and fiddled with his wrists, enjoying the way the weight made him feel, while his Daddy wrapped the matching collar around his throat. 

"I'll clip your wrists together later if you want me to, but for now I want you to be able to touch me. Is that alright, kitten?" Yeosang lifted Wooyoung's chin up with a finger, always valuing eye contact between them during playtime.

"Yes, Daddy. I wanna be able to touch you, please." They both smiled at each other sweetly. The finger on his chin pulled him closer and their lips touched softly. They kissed with barely any pressure, moving back and forth touching just the surfaces of their lips. Wooyoung's hands wrapped around the back of Yeosang's neck and he clasped his fingers together. 

Yeosang leans Wooyoung back again until he's flush with the fluffy blanket beneath him. One of his hands travels up from Wooyoung's hip all the way to the side of his face, cupping his cheek in his palm, leaning on his other arm to hold him up. 

Their kisses deepened, lips sliding in between each other and wetting them. Yeosang bites onto Wooyoung's bottom lip but with no real force, just enough to drag the skin away from him and feel it snap back into place. Gradually, they push against each other harder and the smacking grows louder in the room. 

By this point, Yeosang has full control of the kiss. He draws his tongue along the closed line of Wooyoung's lips until they open for him. Immediately it shoves its way in and laps at all the saliva pooled in his mouth. As his lips and tongue press harshly against his own, Wooyoung begins to let out little whimpers from the back of his throat. The younger loses himself in the kiss and has drool dripping down his chin.

One of Wooyoung's legs lifts to wrap around the back of Yeosang's thigh and pulls him closer, and grinds his hips upwards. He lets out a loud, whiney mewl at the friction. His hands find their way down to each of Yeosang's hips and he digs his nails into the skin. The soft fabric rubbing between them makes his dick fatten up more and he already feels close to his high. 

Yeosang swallows all of Wooyoung's noises greedily. He shoves his tongue further into his throat in hopes of making him moan even louder. Satisfied with the guttural cries he draws from the boy, he pulls away to look at him. He sees that his cheeks are flushed a cute rosy color and his lips match. He always gets so breathless when Yeosang kisses him, and Yeosang finds it absolutely precious. 

"Do you know how badly Daddy wants to ravish you sometimes, princess? You just look  _ so _ fucking good, baby. So pretty with that collar on."

Wooyoung moans out at the praise. He loves being complimented in his everyday life, and that carries into the bedroom. He's pretty certain that he could cum just from listening to Yeosang praise him.

"Daddy," He repeats as if it's the only word he knows. He often loses track of how to speak when he and Yeosang play together.

"So pretty and all mine to play with. Isn't that right?" Yeosang chuckles deeply at Wooyoung's flustered face. Like whiplash, Yeosang's words shift from harsh and domineering to soft and kind. "I need to get undressed, sweetheart. You wanna unhinge your claws?"

They giggle into the space between them as Yeosang stands up fully. Before he removes any of his own clothes, he slides off Wooyoung's boxers and plants and gentle kiss to the head of his hard cock. He throws the garment to the floor and works on his own. He shucks off all of his clothes and adds them to the pile on the floor. 

As long as they've been together, Wooyoung will never tire of seeing his boyfriend's naked body. Where he is pliant and squishy, Yeosang is lean and muscular. He hides powerful biceps and rock-hard abs beneath his usual oversized sweaters. Wooyoung's favorite parts, though, are where his skin is lined with thick, bulging veins. His hands, forearms, neck- and most importantly- his dick. 

The moment Yeosang's pants come off, he has a hand reaching down to wrap around himself. His hand slides up and down in slow, tight pulls that squeeze out a small bead of precum at the head. If Wooyoung weren't so mesmerized with the veins on the other's cock, he'd notice that Yeosang's eyes wander up and down his body appreciatively, making his dick fill with heat as he strokes himself. 

Yeosang doesn't want to get too ahead of himself, so he releases his hold on his shaft and climbs back onto the bed, ushering Wooyoung further until his head rests in the pillows at their headboard. His strong arms cage him in making Wooyoung feel so small beneath him, despite them practically being the same size. 

Yeosang licks his lips at the sight below him. The corners of Wooyoung's eyes threaten to spill tears and there's a flush of red covering the entire front of his body. Yeosang wants to absolutely ruin him. He leans down and lays his body on top of the other, the touch of their bare dicks together makes them both groan out. One hand slides up to curl his fingers into Wooyoung's hair while the other hand pulls up one of his thighs to wrap around Yeosang's hip. 

Wooyoung's hands immediately latch on to the other's back and pull him as close as humanly possible. He feels Yeosang's lips begin sucking a hickey under his collar and he cries out and the sensation. His hips start rutting up slightly, only to be encouraged by a hand on his hip pulling him closer. The friction between them is rough and dry, but Wooyoung will take what he can get. 

Yeosang's sucking only stops to mumble praises into Wooyoung's ear, his lips instantly reattach themselves when he's done. "This is where you belong, baby. Right under me, with my hands all over you." The hand at his hip roams up to his mouth and he squishes his tongue with his thumb and forefinger, and moves it down to one of Wooyoung's nipples, rolling it between them. "Don't you think so too, baby boy? Wouldn't you love to be like this under Daddy all the time?"

"Unngh, yes, Daddy, love being under you, love the way you touch me," Wooyoung pants his words heavily, and Yeosang can feel the hot breath hitting his ear. The boy's hips thrust harder up into the body on top of him and he can feel the head of his cock dripping between both of their lengths. 

The spot Yeosang had been sucking into his mouth has begun to redden, so he picks a new, fresh section of skin to darken up and bruise. This time he drags his teeth across the surface, switching from biting and sucking every few seconds. "I love you so much, Wooyoung." He clamps his teeth down harder onto where his mouth had been working. "So fucking perfect for Daddy. Always my good boy."

Wooyoung whines loudly at the praise and a few of the tears that had gathered in his eyes slip down his temples. He fights with his mouth to get the words out but is eventually able to ask Yeosang for what he so desperately needs. "D-Daddy, please, ple-ase can I touch~?"

"Of course, baby boy. Touch yourself for Daddy."

The boy's hand zooms in between their bodies and grips both of them in his palm, rather than just himself. His fingers don't even come close to fully wrapping around their combined girth, but they both appreciate the more direct contact. Wooyoung wails at the feeling of Yeosang's cock rubbing against his own. He gets so sensitive and needy in his headspace. 

Having been sucking on Wooyoung's neck for a while now, Yeosang pulls back to see the damage. Nasty red marks dot his skin everywhere he looks. Both above and below the belted collar and all over his chest. 

_ Perfect _ , Yeosang thinks. "You look like you were mauled by a bear."

"Daddyyy... It's your fault. I won't be able to go anywhere..."

"Good. I don't want you to leave. Wanna keep you all to myself." Yeosang chuckles at Wooyoung's blush and licks a long, wet stripe at the corner of his lips. "Now, if you'd let me, how about I start opening you up?"

"Yes, please!" Wooyoung (reluctantly) unclasps his hand from their members and allows himself to be lifted to a seated position in front of Yeosang. Before the other can get his hands on him though, he plants a rushed kiss to Yeosang's lips. "Thank you, Daddy. For playing with me. I love you."

Yeosang gently holds his chin in his hand and pulls him in for another soft kiss. "I love you, too. Always. Turn around now, love."

Wooyoung flips around to face the head of the bed and leans forward on his chest. His knees prop his backside up, presenting his hole to Yeosang. Above his head, he plays with the cuffs around his wrists. Behind him, he can feel Yeosang shuffling around. He hears a drawer open and close, then the other is back on the bed. Wooyoung prepares himself for a lubed up finger but jumps when he feels Yeosang's slimy tongue swipe across his ass. He screams at the incessant presses against his hole and does his best to stay still. 

Yeosang typically only eats Wooyoung out when he's being punished and overstimulated, since any other time the boy wants to be skewered on Yeosang's dick as soon as possible. Despite his baby boy being needy, he occasionally likes to reward him by eating him out. He steadies himself on Wooyoung's thighs and sucks harshly on the pink hole, moaning loudly into the skin. 

"You always taste so good for Daddy, you know that? Wish I could always have you like this." He digs the tongue deeper into the hole and wiggles it around. "God, so glad this ass is mine."

The boy under him whimpers at the praise, embarrassed. His thighs shake from how good he feels and he worries that he won't be able to hold himself up any longer. Luckily, Yeosang gives his hole a break and instead places wet kisses all over the fat of his ass. He breathes out a shaky sigh of relief when he feels Yeosang's hands leave him once again. He hears the bottle of what he assumes is lube pop open and finally the press of a finger against his puckering entrance. 

Yeosang swirls the pad of his fingertip against the hole a few times to get the other used to the sensation before slowly pressing the digit in. There's close to no resistance considering how often Wooyoung has something shoved up his ass, but he's careful with him anyway. After just a few thrusts, he squeezes a bit more lube around the rim and adds another finger. Normally he would tease the boy by rubbing against his prostate to keep him whining and needy, but right now he focuses on opening him up. 

Suddenly, Yeosang's fingers move slower in and out of him. He lays on top of Wooyoung, chest to back, and nibbles softly at the lobe of his ear. Wooyoung lifts his head from his arms and turns to face him curiously. He feels fuzzy from his headspace, but calmed by the overwhelming presence of Yeosang's body on top of him and slow-moving fingers in his ass. 

"You know what my favorite thing in the world is, kitten?" Yeosang asks quietly in the space between them. 

The other shakes his head, no. 

"Well, you, obviously." They both snicker at the answer. "But you know what my second favorite thing is?" Another shake of Wooyoung's head, a curious expression on his face. "Taking care of you. Being your Daddy. Making you feel good. Did you know that? I love doing the things you can't do on your own. Because you mean the absolute world to me."

Wooyoung's lip quivered, battling with his insecurities inside his head. Before he has the chance to even think of protesting, Yeosang's lips were against his, sucking up all his words. The kiss doesn't last long, just enough for Wooyoung to lose his train of thought. Yeosang smirks at the confused look on his boyfriend's face and pulls his body away.

"Now that you're thoroughly distracted, can Daddy fuck you?"

Wooyoung looks back at where the other's fingers are still inside him and notices he'd added another while he was talking. He opens his mouth to answer but lets out a choked noise instead. Yeosang presses harshly into his prostate, rendering Wooyoung to only moans and whines.

"Don't worry, baby boy. You don't have to answer. I was gonna fuck you anyway." 

Both of Wooyoung's wrists are suddenly pulled behind his back. He hears two small clicking sounds and realizes that Yeosang had attached the chain to his cuffs. When the hands let go, he tests the chain by stretching his wrists apart. The chain is only about half a foot long, and with his arms behind his back, he's even more immobilized. He turns his head on his cheek and looks behind him. 

One of Yeosang's hands is shiny with slick. A fist wraps around his shaft and languidly strokes himself up and down to the sight in front of him. His free hand plays with the meat of Wooyoung's ass, jiggling the fat playfully. He leans forward to the thickest part and bites down roughly, wetting the skin with his tongue. Wooyoung whines out in pain but he pays it no mind. When he's satisfied, he pulls away to study the mark. It was slowly darkening to a deeper purple color and was surrounded in little teeth marks. 

He licks at the mark once before sitting up properly, continuing to pump his dick again. His hand squeezes tightly at the base of his length and he pulls it upwards, toward the head, collecting a mess of lube on his thumb and forefinger. He gathers the glob of lube on his opposite hand and smears it against Wooyoung's puckering hole. The tip of his finger presses in slightly, driving some of the lube in with it. The finger swirls in gentle circles around the other boy's rim a few times until drips of wet trickle out of the stretched hole.

Wooyoung sighed in relief when Yeosang finally stopped toying with him but was annoyed as he  _ still _ wasn't stuffed full of his boyfriend's cock. He shuts his eyes tightly, knowing his whining will only get him punished. Thankfully he feels Yeosang move behind him again and the tip of his cock is placed at his entrance. He doesn't push in, but he leans forward onto Wooyoung, his head right next to his own. 

Yeosang kisses the squishy curve of Wooyoung's cheek while rubbing his cock against his ass. Without ceasing his kisses, he dips just the head of his dick past the rim and stills. 

Wooyoung sobs quietly at Yeosang's teasing. He wants so badly to push back against him, but he's sure Yeosang would pull away entirely and make him wait even longer. "Daddy... Please,  _ please _ , hurry..." He whispers almost silently. 

" _ Mine _ ," Yeosang says simply and presses all the way inside his boyfriend in one swift motion. The boy under him cries out loudly at the sudden sensation and clenches his fists behind him. Yeosang thrusts unhurriedly, enjoying the sloshy wet sound between them. One hand rests on Wooyoung's hip while he lays on the other for support. He smiles at Wooyoung's cute noises and scrunched up nose. "So precious. Cute little thing, aren't you?" He murmurs, mostly to himself.

"Unng, n-not cute~!" His voice is high pitched as he complains, words all coming out in whines. 

Yeosang drives into Wooyoung just a little rougher to make him moan more openly. "You are. Such a good boy for waiting for Daddy, hm? You know Daddy loves your little noises. Stop holding back." He sits up on his forearm and moves it to play with one of Wooyoung's nipples. When the boy sucks his lips into his mouth in an attempt to quiet his whines, Yeosang pinches the nub between his fingers. 

" _ Ahh _ -!" 

"Good boys do what they're told." Yeosang suddenly begins thrusting violently into the other. The hand on Wooyoung's hip clenches, digging his nails into the skin and pulling him into his thrusts. He sits himself up behind him and places his other hand into the dip between his shoulders. He strikes his hips downward, driving Wooyoung's face into the bed and muffling his cries. 

Wooyoung screams out at the stimulation and nearly cums on the spot. His entire body shifts further up the bed from the force of Yeosang's thrusts and he's sure it'll look rubbed raw later. His attempts at words all turn into choked, unintelligible noises and cries. "D-Da-ddy, slo-ower~!!"

Yeosang entirely ignores the boy's pleas. Again, he lays over the other's back, pounding into him at an even deeper angle. Wooyoung whines loudly, the sounds muffled by the pillow his face was shoved into. Yeosang sucks even more red marks onto Wooyoung's neck, finishing each one with a harsh bite. 

Drool slides out of Wooyoung's mouth and onto the fabric, his chin near completely covered in spit. His throat is dry and scratchy from his insistent moaning, and Yeosang's grip on his hip has the skin beneath his nails feeling numb- he'd be surprised if there weren't a streak of blood under it. Wooyoung's entire body feels boneless from the overwhelming pleasure Yeosang pummels into him. He's not sure if he's stopped screaming or his brain has just forgotten how to hear.

When his shoulders and neck are sufficiently speckled red and purple, Yeosang removes his teeth and sits up again. He moans out at the sight below him. The dip of Wooyoung's back dripping with sweat and his thick ass bouncing against his hips every time he rams his dick back into the tight heat. His hips stutter for a moment finding it hard not to cum with his angelic boyfriend beneath him, and he feels a full-body shudder travel through his spine.

"God, your ass, Wooyoung...  _ fuck. _ " Wooyoung mewls prettily at the praise but doesn't respond. Desperate to ensure Wooyoung doesn't stop his noises, Yeosang puts all of his efforts into fucking the boy harder. The hand on the other's hip wraps around the chain connecting his two wrists and yanks him back with each thrust. "You look so fuckin' good baby boy."

Wooyoung struggles to catch his breath long enough to spit out anything coherent, but Yeosang can pick out tiny sounds that are supposed to be words, so he slows his punches to a deep grind. He lifts Wooyoung up against him, back to chest, to speak into his ear. "What do you need, baby? What can Daddy do for you?"

"...-der..." Wooyoung pants out.

"Hm? What's that?"

" _ Harder _ ... please... fuck me harder. Don't wanna think."

Yeosang whispers a gravely chuckle into Wooyoung's ear and nibbles gently on the lobe. 

" _ You got it, kitten. _ "

He places Wooyoung back with his chest against the sheets, hand still twisted in the chain. He resumes grinding, rotating his hips in deep, steady motions. The fingers of his free hand slip through the soft locks of Wooyoung's hair and tighten slightly. Gradually, he begins thrusting into his ass again.

As the loud slapping of their skin raises in volume, Wooyoung's moans go with it. Every punch of Yeosang's hips pulls a high-pitched squeak out of the boy under him. Yeosang fists Wooyoung's hair even stronger, forcing his head into the bed as he thrusts furiously from above him. The chain in his other hand leaves red indents from the metal links and he throws his head back at the simultaneous pain and pleasure.

"Fuckin'- say my name." Yeosang groans out and he can feel Wooyoung's walls clench at the demand.

"Da-," Wooyoung is immediately cut off by a hard slap across his ass.

"Louder."

" _ Daddy! _ " 

Yeosang swallows thickly and slams his hips harder into Wooyoung, the tops of his thighs stinging red. He grips one of Wooyoung's cheeks in his hand and pulls it apart from the other to watch himself sink into him. His rim looks red and abused from taking such a harsh pounding. It's wet and nasty, lube sloshing all around where they're both connected. Yeosang can feel his cock pulsing with the need to release. 

"You make me feel so good, baby boy. So tight around me. Gonna fucking cum inside this tight ass." 

"Yeo-, gonna cu-, mmm gonna cum, 'm gonna cum. Don't stop, oh  _ my god don't stop don't stop-"  _ Wooyoung continues to ramble on the closer he gets to his end and soon his words all blend together into a big mess of whiny sobs. 

Yeosang pants loudly, feeling his dick twitch inside the other at how desperate he sounds. He releases Wooyoung's hair and wraps his arm around his front to fist the boy's shaft and push him over the edge. He pumps Wooyoung quickly, albeit sloppily, but even with barely any touch his fingers are soon covered in thick globs of cum. Wooyoung has his face buried in the pillows, teeth clenched in the fabric. His whole body shakes and until the final spurt of cum is squeezed out of the head of his cock.

He heaves a big sigh, and with his breath goes his ability to use his limbs. His legs shiver from holding up his weight for so long and the ache in his arms finally settles in. As he begins to melt into the bed from exhaustion, Yeosang still hammers into him frantically as he nears his own climax. Both of Yeosang's hands grip tightly on Wooyoung's hips, supporting the other's weight on his own. 

" _ Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuuuck, ungh, _ " Yeosang grunts with a few more aborted thrusts until he feels his cum shoot into Wooyoung's ass. He shifts his dick in and out a few more times, shuddering through the aftershocks, and coats his length in his own release.

Once spent, Yeosang falls- as softly as he could manage- on top of the other. Both of them are sweaty, their skin feels wet and sticky against each other. The only sounds in the room are their heavy breathing.

Eventually, Yeosang tires of Wooyoung's cuffs digging uncomfortably into his stomach. He lifts himself, resting on his hocks, and unclips the chain from the two cuffs. He then removes both of the cuffs from his wrists and reaches up to remove the collar as well. When the toys are placed aside, Yeosang pulls out of his boyfriend and flops back down onto the bed next to him. 

Wooyoung lays with his eyes closed- not asleep, never falls asleep until after clean up. His chest heaves with each breath, clearly completely drained of energy. Yeosang lifts a hand-bruised by the chain, he realizes- to the boy's hair, gently caressing him. Wooyoung hums quietly at the touch and Yeosang feels his heart flutter at the cute act. He takes a moment to admire how indescribably beautiful he is, even with the tear streaks down his cheeks and red bitten lips.

His eyes move to wander the expanse of Wooyoung's chest and he's slightly taken aback. Bite marks and dark hickeys litter every inch of skin. He had wanted to mark him but he didn't realize how far he'd gone. Some of them looked  _ really  _ painful. 

"Does it look bad?"

Yeosang glanced up to realize Wooyoung had been watching him. He looked back down to the mess of bruises on his chest. "Uh. No, it's not that bad."

Wooyoung giggled quietly between them. He wriggled closer to Yeosang until his head rested against his chest. "It's okay. I like being marked by you. Little reminders of our playtime."

"'Little' isn't quite the word I'd use, but yeah. I like them, too. I wanted you to feel loved. 'Cause I love you, in case you've forgotten."

"I don't forget that you love me. I just forget that I'm allowed to be loved." Wooyoung places the softest kisses against Yeosang's (regrettably) unmarked neck. 

Yeosang's hand replaces itself in Wooyoung's hair and massages his scalp lightly, hoping to relieve any pain from his grip earlier. They both lay in comfortable silence for a few moments. Feeling needy, Wooyoung pulls himself out of Yeosang's hold to press their lips together. They share a few chaste kisses and sigh into each other's mouths. 

"Thank you, Sangie. It really helped." He plants one more sloppy kiss to Yeosang's lips and chuckles when he pulls away. "Even though you almost sucked all of the blood from my dick into my neck."

Yeosang throws his head back with a cackle and covers his mouth. "What can I say? You just drive Daddy crazy." His voice drops as he teases the other.

They both snicker and bask in the peacefulness for as long as they can. Eventually, they both decide they need to rid themselves of all the sweat and cum lest it sticks to their bodies forever. The entire way to the bathroom, they stumble as they run their hands all over each other and peck anywhere they can.

Yeosang tells Woo to go ahead and start the bath while he grabs some snacks for them and their laptop to watch Netflix while they relax. As he heads out into the hallway, he hears a loud, exaggerated gasp and he rushes back into their room to see what happened. He finds Wooyoung staring intently at his neck and chest with his jaw almost to the floor. He turns to look at Yeosang and begins yelling in his very shrill and  _ Wooyoung _ voice.

"I knew it was bad, but I didn't know it looked like this!!"

Yeosang scratches the back of his neck, embarrassed. "At least that color suits you...?"

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to note... that I have never played League of Legends in my life. I did some research on my own so if any of what I said is inaccurate, I'm so sorry lmao. 
> 
> I would've written a lot of this differently if I had the patience but I really just wanted to post something. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
